Ox-King
|Race=Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Age 712 |Date of death=Age 774 (Revived) |Address=Fire Mountain |Occupation=King |Allegiance=Turtle School Z Fighters (Supporter) |FamConnect= Future Ox-King (Alternate timeline counterpart) Master Roshi (Mentor) Grandpa Gohan (Fellow Student) Unnamed Wife Chi-Chi (Daughter) Goku (Son-in-law) Gohan (Grandson) Goten (Grandson) Videl (Granddaughter-in-law) Pan (Great-Granddaughter) Goku Jr. (Great-Great-Great-Grandson) }} Ox-King (牛魔王, Gyūmaō) is the King of Fire Mountain and the father of Goku's wife, Chi-Chi, and grandfather of Gohan and Goten. He once trained with Goku's adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, under Master Roshi at the Turtle School. Creation and Concept He is based on Niúmówáng ("Ox Demon King", "Ox Devil Lord" or "Ox Tyrant"), a character from the Chinese novel Journey to the West, on which the ''Dragon Ball'' series is based. In the novel, the character befriended the Monkey King (the equivalent of Goku). His wife was also the owner of the trademark Bansho Fan. Appearance Ox-King is quite large, and has a lot of facial hair. His appearance is one of the most changing of all the supporting characters in the series. When he first appears, he is drawn more barbaric and menacing, and wields an axe. By the end of Dragon Ball and beginning of Dragon Ball Z, he dresses in normal attire and wears glasses instead of goggles. His facial hair is more detailed. In Future Trunks' timeline, he appears the same except now sporting gray hair and a new outfit. In the Kid Buu Saga, he appears to be much bigger, his facial hair grows out more, and the hair in the back of his head extends out a little over his shoulders. There are also slight alterations to his clothes. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, his hair is gray and he wears formal clothes with an orange tie. In his very first appearance in Dragon Ball GT, his tie is purple, and in his next appearance, it is yellow. Overall, Ox-King's character design changes more than any of the other supporting characters such as Puar, Oolong, Yajirobe, Dr. Brief, etc. Personality Despite his threatening sounding name, Ox-King is really quite harmless and fun loving. He was somewhat demonic when his castle became engulfed in flames on Fire Mountain during a picnic with his daughter,Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 1, #11 ("...And Into the Fire!") and wreaked havoc through the village at the foot of the mountain. In the anime, he has a few large roles though from time to time, mainly involving keeping his daughter out of trouble. History ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga Living on Fire Mountain, Ox-King would either scare away or eat anything that came along, due to the fact that his castle was stuck up on the mountain in eternal flames, which angered him greatly. This leads residents in the surrounding area to dub him "The Emperor of Demons". Bulma, Goku and Oolong stumble upon him and Chi-Chi on their quest for the Dragon Balls. Ox-King first finds Bulma and Oolong wandering around Fire Mountain. After Bulma convinces him they are not enemies, he asks Goku to find his daughter Chi-Chi who has not returned after she went looking for his old Master, Roshi, to help put out the fire. They agree to help him, and Goku along with Chi-Chi bring back Master Roshi, the only one strong enough to break the barrier. Master Roshi fires a MAX Power Kamehameha at the wall of fire, and destroys it. However, the Kamehameha is so powerful that it takes the entire mountain with it. After Master Roshi blows the mountain and castle away, the Ox-King promises not to hurt anyone again. Although his castle is gone, Ox-King and Chi-Chi shrug it off and vow to build a new one. After Goku finds Chi-Chi and returns her to her father, Ox-King offers her to Goku as a wife in gratitude of her safe return. Not knowing what a wife is, Goku agrees. Red Ribbon Army Saga When Chi-Chi starts to miss Goku in an anime filler, she and the Ox-King talk to an old lady who says that he is coming. The Ox-King throws a rock at a pterodactyl (who ate a Dragon Ball) for the wedding dinner of Goku and Chi-Chi. When Emperor Pilaf comes to Ox-King's village, Shu poses as Goku. Then, Colonel Silver and the Red Ribbon Army comes and attacks the Ox-King's village. King Piccolo Saga Four years later Ox-King and Chi-Chi reappear in the anime filler, where they are seen watching King Piccolo on TV. Later, while on his way to King Castle, Goku spots some of King Furry's guards attempting to kill Ox-King on King Piccolo's orders to kill all well-known martial artists, him being the first on the list. Goku puts a stop to it and heads off to stop King Piccolo. Later on they are seen outside, watching the celebration fireworks after King Piccolo is killed. Piccolo Jr. Saga Again in the anime filler, three years later, Chi-Chi returns to Ox-King's castle with Goku. Chi-Chi announces she and Goku are getting married, which surprises Ox-King since he thought she was just going to tell him what the Tournament was like. Ox-King is eventually trapped in his own castle after they are once again engulfed in flames, and he vows to protect Chi-Chi's wedding dress from the flames. Goku and Chi-Chi first go to find the Bansho Fan to help put the flames out but they did not succeed in stopping the flames. Fortuneteller Baba then told them about the Furnace of Eight Divisions, a part of Other World which was the cause of the flames. Goku and Chi-Chi manage to repair the holes in the Furnace, which narrowly saves Ox-King. Sometime over the three years between the King Piccolo Saga and Piccolo Jr. Saga, Ox-King seemingly gives up being a warrior and also abandons his old armor towards the end of Dragon Ball, for the look he would have for most of Dragon Ball Z. The Ox-King also becomes noticeably friendlier during this time. ''Dragon Ball Z'' In Dragon Ball Z, he appears in the anime more frequently throughout the sagas, usually seen at home trying to calm Chi-Chi down and keep her from going to try and rescue Gohan from situations that could kill her. Battle against the Saiyans Ox-King visits Chi-Chi to bring presents for Gohan, who was a training under Piccolo after Raditz's arrival and Goku's death. Krillin visits them and spend the night with them, but unable to break the news, he returns to Kame House. Ox-King then goes with Chi-Chi at Kame House where Roshi tells them what happened. One year later, Ox-King returns at Kame House to witness the battle against the Saiyans on Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. Battle against Cell Ox-King watches the battle against Cell on TV at Chi-Chi's house. When the TV breaks, Chi-Chi breaks down and angrily berates Goku for having Gohan fight Cell, causing Ox-King to remind Chi-Chi of how much Gohan had grown and that he is capable of defeating Cell and saving the planet, thanks to Goku's help. This however, just enrages Chi-Chi even further. Some time later, Baba comes to the house and they watch the fight on Baba's Crystal Ball. After the Cell Games and Goku's death, Ox-King often helps sneak Gohan out from his studies. He proudly boasts at the time that his grandson is "the strongest guy in the world". Alternate timeline Ox-King is one of the few characters to survive in the "Trunks Timeline," as seen the Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks special. He is seen still living with Chi-Chi, and following what little news of Gohan reaches them. 25th World Tournament Seven years after the defeat of Cell, Ox-King has another grandson named Goten, who was born shortly after the Cell Games. When Goku is to return to Earth for one day, Ox-King attends the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his family and friends. The monster Majin Buu, Death and Revival When Vegeta kills a massive number of people at the World Tournament stadium to get Goku to fight him, Ox-King goes with the group to gather the Dragon Balls. Ox-King takes refuge at Kami's Lookout, where he and the others learn of the monster Majin Buu and the deaths of Vegeta and Gohan (the latter of whom was actually with Supreme Kai and Kibito on their planet). Hearing the tragic news makes Chi-Chi faint. Ox-King keeps watch over her until she recovers. A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. Ox-King attempts to keep Chi-Chi away from fighting Buu, but fails when she is turned to an egg and smashed. Ox-King is then one of the characters who accompany Krillin and Dende when they decide to follow Buu and Piccolo to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When Super Buu escapes from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Piccolo destroys the door, he turns Ox-King and the rest of the group into chocolate with his Chocolate Beam and eats them, thus killing them. Later, the destroyed Earth and all its people are revived and Ox-King give some of his energy to help Goku make the Spirit Bomb to destroy Kid Buu. He later watches his daughter Chi-Chi hug Goku after she finally reunited with him. Ten Years Later In the end of the Dragon Ball Z series, he attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on his Great Granddaughter Pan. ''Dragon Ball GT'' In Dragon Ball GT, the Ox-King no longer appears to visit Goku's family as regularly as he did before, or maintain his role of calming Chi-Chi down, which is now done mostly by Videl. He only makes cameo appearances in episodes 31, "Collapse from Within" and 40, "Piccolo's Decision". From the 4th GT ending credits, Ox-King appears to be the tallest character; even taller than Piccolo and Majin Buu. He also appears in one of the final flashbacks; it shows the scene when Bulma, Oolong and Goku first meet Ox-King. Movies Ox-King appears in following Dragon Ball films and specials: *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' *''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' Techniques *'Ax Attack' – An ax combo used to attack Goku in a filler scene in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Also used in the ''Dragon Ball: Origins'' series. *'Down Thrust' – A ground pound with his ax. It leaves him open after his ax get stuck into the ground. Used in the Dragon Ball: Origins series. *'Flying Ax' – Ox-King throws his ax at his oppoenent, and it comes back like a boomerang. Used to attack Bulma and Oolong in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Also used in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo and the Dragon Ball: Origins series. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – Used to kill a pterodactyl during the Red Ribbon Army Saga. *'Charging Mad Bull' – A charge move that can be repeated up to three times. Ox-King charges straight to the enemy with the force of an ox. Used in the Dragon Ball: Origins series. Video game appearances Ox-King is the boss of the Fire Mountain stage Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo and Dragon Ball: Origins. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, he is the final boss of Level 7 in the Survival Tower mode. He appears during the story in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen and Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and in the Time Machine Quest 2 in Dragon Ball Online. Ox-King is met in Ginger's area and gives a Roshi card in Dragon Ball Z: Kyôshū! Saiyan, he helps the Z Fighters in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen, there is an audience member that looks like Ox-King on the right side of the World Tournament stage in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and he also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Voice Actors *'Japanese Dub': Daisuke Gori, Ryūzaburō Ōtomo *'Ocean Dub': Dave Ward; Dave Pettitt (Bluewater DB) *'FUNimation Dub': Mark Britten (DBZ Seasons 3-6), Kyle Hebert (DB; DBZ Seasons 7-9; DBZ Remastered Seasons 1-6; DBZ Special 2; DBGT; Remastered DBZ Movies 1 & 2) Christopher Sabat (DBZ Movies 1 & 2) *'Latin American Dub': Mario Sauret (DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZ Kai), Eduardo Borja (†) (DBZ; some eps.) *'Brazilian Dub': João Batista, Sílvio Navas *'Croatian Dub': Igor Hamer Trivia *Though Ox-King's age is never revealed, it can be assumed that he is in his early sixties by the time the Buu saga arrives. His hair is naturally orangish-brown when he first appears, but gradually gets darker as the series progresses to the point of being black up until the end of Dragon Ball Z where it finally starts to gray. By the time Dragon Ball GT begins, he is supposedly over 80 years old and still living, shown by his minor appearances in some episodes. *It was Ox-King's idea to name Goku and Chi-Chi's first child Gohan. Although Gohan cried at his earlier name ideas, he was happy when he got his real name. *Though generally very polite and generally disinterested in girls, Ox-King is shown to have a perverted side similar to Master Roshi's when watching Maron sunbathe in the episode "Krillin's Proposal". *Ox-King's height keeps changing constantly. One example would be when they summoned Shenron in the Buu saga, in some scenes it shows everyone up to his stomach, but in others they only seem to be as big as his knee. *Ox-King originally wanted to name Gohan "Ox-King Jr.", "Ox In The Box", "Oxford" and a long list of other names with "Ox" in them. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Former Villains Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who can't fly